


Rhetorical Questions

by stelladelnordxd



Series: Jughead/Betty Episode Tags [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9707018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelladelnordxd/pseuds/stelladelnordxd
Summary: Dilton Doiley has just left and Jughead Jones feels absolute confusion and hell over the bomb he might have to end up dropping on Betty about Archie and Miss. Grundy.





	

Dilton Doiley had finally left and that meant Jughead Jones was in a room, alone, with Betty Cooper. A rather large part of him did  _ not  _ want to be alone with her, not since his most recent epiphany about  _ them _ but -- he also couldn’t say no to her, if earlier was any indication. The room feels hot and he doesn’t know if he’s the only one who feels that way. He also doesn’t know what to do, because Dilton fucking Doiley just dropped a bombshell and he knows Betty will want to investigate it. And while Archie is his best friend, and Jughead would do  _ anything  _ for him -- he doesn’t think saying no to Betty about what he knows there will fall into that category.

He wants to remain quiet, wants Betty to not ask a single question about what Doiley just stated but he can feel her move closer to him and he has to hold his breath, even briefly, to try and not --

“Jughead” He hears and he lets the breath go, having not expected anything else. He looks over at her, arching an eyebrow while waiting for her to continue. She’s quiet though, and that’s unexpected, and surprising, and he wonders if she’s thinking about something. 

“What do you think Miss. Grundy was doing there?” He lets out another breath before shaking his head, not surprised that she asked the one question he didn’t want to hear. How was he supposed to tell her --- how was he supposed to even answer that? He didn’t know, and the only thing he did know was that he didn’t want to lie to her. Not about this. 

“Do you think she was alone? Do you think--” Betty stops herself and he notices that she bites on her lower lip and he has to stop the thoughts that make their way to the foreground of his mind. He opens and closes his mouth a few times, wants to tell her he doesn’t know but it’s like he physically  _ can’t  _ and isn’t that  _ hilarious _ .

“Jughead?” He hears and his eyes snap to hers and he briefly wonders when she got so damn close. 

“Are you okay?” She asks and he nods, a small smile on his face. 

“You know these are rhetorical questions, right? I wouldn’t expect any student to know them. That’s why we have to dig,” She responds and a surge of guilt rushes through him. He’s stuck, and the position he’s stuck in isn’t good. He can keep his promise to Archie and not say a word.

Which, he  _ should  _ do. But Jughead knows the moment Betty finds out that he knew--gods, he doesn’t even want to think about the disappointment that will appear on her face. 

“I do know.” He says, his eyes widening as Betty frowns at him. “She was there with Arch--” he cuts himself off when he notices her eyes begin to water and _damn it_ _that was not_ ** _supposed_** _to happen_. He steps close to her, places his hand on her arm, caressing it with his thumb. 

“I’m okay,” she whispers, a small smile on her face as she steps closer. “But thank you.” She adds and Jughead finds himself nodding, a lump in his throat. 

“You’re welcome,” he says, and they remain like that, lost in one another for a while before her phone rings and his stomach growls. 

“I’ll uh, see you later?” She asks, and he nods, grabbing his stuff and leaving, his heart pounding as he thinks about how he wanted to kiss her right then. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this mainly at work, and partially on the bus ride home. Enjoy, and if you ever want to talk Bughead on tumblr, you can find me at juggycooper <3


End file.
